


Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, Four's a Party

by yorkisms



Category: Lazer Team (Movies)
Genre: But also, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post Lazer Team 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: Maggie's been getting along really well with Mindy and Zach. It makes her boyfriend, Woody, think about how he used to be with those two, and realize maybe the four of them could be so much better together.





	Two's Company, Three's a Crowd, Four's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when one of your ot3 gets a love interest in the sequel? 
> 
> You turn it into an OT4, of course!

Woody notices that Maggie seems so much...happier now that she’s surrounded by the team than whenever they worked together before. She’s talked to him once or twice about how her life wasn’t happy then, she didn’t really make friends well because of her enthusiasm and awkwardness, and the acceptance from the team has just made her happy. 

He watches her making them breakfast- Denver omelets- and thinks something over in his head. 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Mindy lately.”

“Oh. Is it that much?” Maggie shrugs. “I’m helping her with her physics class over at her university. And she’s, uh, kind of nice to hang out with.”

“Margaret?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something? Something that’s- not an accusation.”

Maggie pauses, frowning slightly.  “...okay, shoot.” 

“...are you into women?” 

Maggie turns beet red, and sputters, abandoning her omelet for a moment. “I mean- Woody, I-” 

“I said it wasn’t an accusation,” Woody states, stunned. “I was just...wondering. Because I  _ am _ bisexual, so I was wondering if you-”

“Yes, Woody. I’m bi too. But I’m not gonna cheat on you with Mindy, I-”

Now it’s Woody’s turn to blush. “That’s not what I meant!” 

“What  _ did _ you mean, then, babe?” 

Woody pauses, fidgeting. “For a few months after the worg attack, when project Pegasus was still a thing, Zachary, Mindy, and I…” 

Maggie’s jaw drops. “Wait. Really? All three of you?” 

“...yes.” he lowers his eyes. “Then Project Pegasus was cancelled, and we...grew apart.” 

“I didn’t know."

“Of course not, that’s why I’m telling you right now.” 

“So- what are you telling me this for?” 

“I do love spending time with you, Margaret, but I also miss spending time with them. Since you and Mindy are so close, and you are used to pulling Zach out of sticky situations-”

“More than once.” 

“Perhaps you’d like to join us?”

Maggie thinks the idea over as she plates the omelets. “All four of us?” 

“Yes.” 

“And we’d all be-- intimate, with each other?” 

“However you feel comfortable with, Margaret.” 

Maggie slides Woody’s omelet onto the counter where he can pick it up. “I like Zach and Mindy well enough that-- as long as this isn’t an excuse, it isn’t you breaking up with me-”

“Of course not! I love spending time with you!” 

“-then I don’t mind if you spend time with them.”

“But what about  _ you _ ?” 

“You three don’t need me mixing things up from how they are between you.”

“On the contrary, I think that’s exactly what our triad needs.” 

“Huh.” Maggie folds her arms thoughtfully, then points her spatula at her boyfriend. “I’ll give it a shot, but they need to buy me dinner before anything gets-- freaky.” 

Woody almost spits out his mouthful of food at that. He swallows awkwardly, laughter in his eyes. 

“I think that will be acceptable.” 

\--

Maggie arrives at the county fair just as the sun is beginning to get low. She’s wearing a light dress, sunglasses, simple, clean, and cute. 

“Maggie!” Mindy Hagan calls her attention by waving from a carnival food stand set up nearby. Mindy, contrarily, is wearing jean shorts and a tank top- equally simple and clean, but farther away from Maggie’s more conservative style. 

“Hey, thanks for coming! Do you want a fried oreo? They taste gross but they’re like, a part of the experience.”

Maggie can’t help but laugh, pushing her round sunglasses up to the top of her head. “Not right now, Mindy.” 

“Zach and Woody are getting food,” Mindy says between bites as Maggie eases herself onto the picnic bench where her friends left their things. “When they get back we’re gonna talk about things.”

“You only here for the weekend?” 

“Yeah, but the drive isn’t that bad. I can come here whenever I want, I just got classes and stuff.”

“How was your physics test?” 

“I got a 92. How did you do that?” 

“I didn’t do anything, I think you’re just smart.” 

“Now I know you’re pulling my leg,” Mindy jokes. 

“Hey, Mags, you look smokin!” 

“Hi, Zach.” 

Classic Zach Spencer. He’s still got his old letterman, with adjustments made to the right sleeve for the lazer team’s cannon. Though his dominant hand is out of commission, he’s still managing to carry what looks like some communal fries and a slushie for himself. Maggie politely helps him set them down, and then daintily steals one for herself. 

“Woody was dropping hints he wants to get back into it. Y’know, get back down, reconnect, have another three-w--”

Mindy elbows Zach in the ribs. 

“I know. I’m from San Francisco, I- I know what polyamory is,” Maggie stutters. 

“Oh right, you’re one of those academics from the west coast my dad bitched about the last time I said hi. You know everything and shit cos you’re a nerd.”

“Not everything.”

“That’s not an insult, it’s pretty sick. You know they’re selling boot goop here?” 

Maggie feels a little nauseous. “Oh, no.” 

“Herman’s fucking insane.” 

“It _ is _ selling,” Mindy says conversationally.

Woody finally arrives with an affectionate cheek kiss for Maggie and sits down next to her. 

“How have you two been?” 

Zach and Mindy exchange a look. 

“I-”

“We-”

They both break off as they interrupt each other. They pause. Mindy continues first. 

“We’re doing a lot better. Zach’s grown a lot over the time we spent apart. That’s a good thing. I don’t want to do a monogamous thing with him until I’m out of school, though. He kinda needs someone to keep an eye on him, and I’m not ready to do that.”

“Margaret and I were wondering if we could-”

“Well-”

“You already know why we’re having this discussion.” 

“Cause we’re upgrading from a threesome to a foursome? Hell yeah.”

“So we’re all on the same page,” Woody says. 

“Yeah, sure, it’s a date,” Mindy replies with a casual shrug and a small smile. “Imagine what my dad’s gonna say.” 

Maggie flushes. “Oh, no.”

“I don’t think he’s gonna give you a shovel talk, don’t worry. He likes you way too much.”

When they finish catching up and Zach finishes hogging the fries, they take a walk through the stalls of your typical fair games. Zach fails at several, before Maggie (reluctantly, after being convinced by Woody and Mindy) steps up to the plate and wins him a stuffed animal at the ring toss. 

“How did you do that?!” Zach exclaims, hefting the stuffed bear in his arms. “That was insane, man!” 

“Physics. I did the math in my head, and-”

“Okay, no, falling asleep, you’re killing my boner, let’s just save the moment.” 

The ferris wheel gets stuck while they’re at the top and the streaks of orange daylight are fading away, leaving the deep blue-purple of the night sky. They’re too busy watching it to notice. 

“What’s it like up there?” Mindy asks, and for a minute, then two, Maggie, Zach, and Woody don’t know how to reply. 

“Beautiful,” is Maggie’s final answer. As a scientist, she could only dream of going to space until the power the translocator handed her showed her how. 

“Terrifying as  _ fuck _ ,” Zach says. Up there, it was one hell of a view, but the second he saw it he was always wondering how the hell to get back home. If there would be a home to get back to. 

“Lonely,” Woody comments. He was there alone for some time, and the thing that stunned him was the isolation- not just because it was weeks before the rest of the team came to help him. 

Mindy hums. “Maybe you two will agree with Maggie if we ever went there together.” 

“I don’t think I’m doing that ever again, babe,” Zach says. “No god-damn way.” 

“Never say never.”

“Now you just jinxed it,” Zach mutters. “We’re going to have to do something else because we just discussed it and we’re gonna have to go back to space.”

“At least we won’t be alone,” Woody offers. Zach pauses. 

“Yeah. I guess we won’t."

The ferris wheel eases back to life, and when it stops to let them off, Zach and Woody both fumble to offer Maggie a hand stepping off. 

“What’m I, chopped liver?” Mindy snorts. 

“She’s got a dress, sorry babe. Automatically fancier treatment.”

“Next time I’m wearing a miniskirt so you treat me right.” 

“I’ll definitely be treating you if you wear a miniskirt.”

\--

The next Friday, they have lunch with Herman and Hagan, who seem to notice that things are a little different now. 

They sit closer together, the air of separation between their relationships dissolved, and share in each other’s company. 

“You four getting dirty?” 

“Herman!” 

Maggie blushes. “Well…” 

“Stranger things have happened,” Hagan says, tiredly, with a long-suffering sigh. “At least all of you are good kids…” 

“Hell yeah I am.”

“I take it back. You aren’t. You have three good kids keeping an eye on you.” 

Maggie smiles to herself as she takes a drink of water. 

“Are you alright, Margaret?” Woody asks, softly.

“Fine. I just think...maybe you had the right idea. I think we're better together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and treasured, as are kudos- they're the most immediate kind of support and love you can give, after all! I'm on tumblr as maggie-wittington (surprise, surprise). There you can find more info about my writing and how to support my fanworks further with requests, chat, and more!


End file.
